


The Perfect Day

by RogueRevenant



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Kissing, RebelCaptain Secret Valentine 2018, Valentine's Day, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: He felt around for her hand and opened his eyes. Jyn looked a bit worried for him, but he flashed her a quick smile to ease her tension. In turn, her knitted brows loosened and her own mouth twitched upwards as well, most of her concern having washed away.There were definitely worse places he could be, and having Jyn right beside him made things a lot better.(Jyn and Cassian go for a ride on the ferris wheel at the Valentine's Day carnival, much to Cassian's dismay.)





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollykaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykaths/gifts).



> Gifting this to the lovely Mollykaths/Satmolly on tumblr! Please do check out her art, it is absolutely gorgeous and it deserves so much love!

“C’mon, Cassian. It’ll be fuuuunnn.” 

“Jyn, you know I can’t stand heights.”

“Please,” she tugged his hand, giving him the look. The same look she always gave him that pretty much guaranteed that he couldn’t say no to her. But this was something else. This wasn’t her asking him to buy her candy or a stuffed animal (which he had done both of at this fair already) or asking him to give her a back rub. She was asking him to go on a ferris wheel with her, and that was much different. 

“I don’t know, it might not even be stable, look at it. The fair just came around this week, and they probably don’t even follow any of the safety regulations.”

“Don’t be so paranoid, it’ll be fine. Trust me.” Jyn pulled on him, dragging him to the structure and not giving him the chance to make up some other excuse not to go. 

“I trust you, Jyn. I just don’t trust ferris wheels, especially ones that are built in less than two days.”

Nevertheless, Cassian allowed himself to enter the cabin alongside her, dreading the moment they would leave the ground. It wasn’t their first time celebrating the holiday together, it was their second, so he wondered why he didn’t just suggest dinner and a movie for Valentine’s Day, or something much less dangerous.

As he sat beside Jyn in the cabin, he made note of every tiny little squeaking noise he heard and looked around for anything that happened to appear to be loose. She scooted closer to him, and he caught her suppressing a smile at his expense, but in all honesty, he couldn’t blame her. Or maybe he could, for bringing him on the ferris wheel in the first place by cheating and using the look on him. The look that made it physically impossible for him to say no to her.

He continued to survey the rest of the ferris wheel, until a very unpleasant sensation hit his stomach all of a sudden, and it was at that moment he realized that the ride had begun. 

Cassian immediately panicked, muttering prayers to himself as they ascended into the air. He tried hard not to look down, for it would only worsen his anxiety, but he couldn’t help himself. As they continued to go higher and higher, he could feel himself getting lightheaded and he felt as though he was going to pass out. In fact, he was on the verge of doing so until he felt Jyn’s hand clasp on tightly to his. The sensation of her soothing touch immediately began to take effect, and although he was still freaking out, he did feel significantly safer.

“Calm down, Cassian,” she said, smiling warmly at him. “You’re fine, nothing bad’s gonna happen, okay?”

He nodded, staring deeply into her eyes in effort to keep himself from looking anywhere else. When their cabin reached the highest point, Cassian involuntarily squeezed her hand really hard, and he was afraid that he hurt her. But Jyn showed no signs of any pain or being hurt, instead she just squeezed his hand even tighter. The calmness in her face and in her voice helped bring Cassian at ease, and as they began their descent, he felt much better.

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” he said, sighing in relief. “I actually kind of liked it.”

“That’s good! Because we still have another ten minutes on the ride before we can get off.”

“What?” Cassian’s heart immediately leapt back into his throat, and the nervous sweats made a powerful return. Suddenly, an intense wave of vertigo overtook him, and he leaned forward into Jyn’s arms, closing his eyes and blocking everything else out. He took a shuddering breath and allowed her to cradle him in the safety of her embrace.

“Relax, Cassian. You’re alright, you’re safe. I’ve got you, okay?”

He felt around for her hand and opened his eyes. Jyn looked a bit worried for him, but he flashed her a quick smile to ease her tension. In turn, her knitted brows loosened and her own mouth twitched upwards as well, most of her concern having washed away. There were definitely worse places he could be, and having Jyn right beside him made things a lot better.

It eventually got to the point where Cassian completely forgot where he was at the moment, and he found himself unable to stop smiling. The ride continued its ever-so-slow pace, but the only attention he paid was to her and only her.

“Better?” she asked, nuzzling her nose into his scruffy cheek.

“Much better. Thousand times better.” 

“Good.” She leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the nose, ruffling his hair out of its neat comb. “I know you didn’t really get to enjoy it, but I’m really glad you came on this thing with me.”

“To be honest, I didn’t mind it all that much. The view was pretty nice.”

“Yeah, the weather’s actually really nice for once.”

“I was talking about you.”

Jyn’s cheeks went red, and she playfully punched him in the bicep. “Cheeky bastard.”

Cassian began to nip at her neck, and she responded by pulling his head down into a deep kiss. He wondered how much longer they had left on the ride, and if there’d be enough time for anything risky in particular. The cabin wouldn’t conceal them entirely unless they hid at an angle, and noise would definitely be a concern. He tried to convince himself to just hold off until they got back home, but as the kiss intensified, all of his reason began to fleet.

They just got to a point of finalizing their decision when their passenger cabin jolted violently, nearly giving him a heart attack, but his shock was soon replaced with annoyance when he realized that the ride was over and they were cut off. The Ferris wheel conductor gave them a suspicious look, and they took off immediately.

Jyn and Cassian walked through the large mass of people at the center of the fair, hand in hand so they wouldn’t be separated. It was getting darker out, but neither of the two had any desire to leave just yet, not until they made it to the photo booth and got their pictures taken. That, and they still needed to go for the Tunnel of Love before they left.

“At least they caught us early,” Jyn said, giving his hand a light squeeze. “We weren’t as lucky at the restaurant last night.”

“I kept telling you over and over to keep it subtle.”

“Says the man who stuck his hand in my—”

“Shh!” Cassian brought a finger to her lips, looking around to make sure nobody heard. “Do you want people to hear you?”

She giggled. “Oh, so now you care about keeping it down?”

Cassian was flustered, and he could feel the warmth rising up to his cheeks now. He wasn’t aware of what had gotten into him at the restaurant. He, after all, was the one who always urged subtlety. But Jyn just wouldn’t stop teasing him the whole night, and just like at the ferris wheel, he couldn’t wait until he got home. Luckily, fate decided to spare them this time before things escalated any higher. 

He was starting to become more reckless because of her. But he honestly couldn’t complain.

They finally made it to the photobooth, hands still intertwined, and they stepped inside behind the curtain. The both of them managed to keep it together as they took innocent pictures of them doing goofy gestures like bunny ears and kissing each other on the cheeks. When they finished, Cassian made sure to get an extra copy of the pictures so he could put it in his wallet. 

The Tunnel of Love was the next and final stop on their checklist, but as they made their way over to the ride, Cassian stopped at one of the booths to buy flowers and a giant stuffed teddy bear for Jyn. She played it off as it was no big deal, but he saw the way her eyes lit up when he handed them over to her, and his heart leapt at the sight. 

“You really didn’t have to, Cassian. You spoil me enough as it is.”

“I wanted to. You deserved to be spoiled.”

To him, there was never enough he could do for Jyn. Cassian had already bought her a large box of chocolates, a new pink and fluffy bathrobe, and a new set of earrings, yet he wasn’t satisfied with that. He could vaguely remember her telling him that he didn’t have to go out and punish his wallet by buying her all these gifts, but he couldn’t help himself. Jyn deserved the whole world, and if it were physically possible, he would give it to her.

She stood up on the tip of her toes to steal a kiss from him. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“I love you too, Jyn.” Cassian leaned down to snatch a kiss back from her, sliding his arm around her shoulders. They made their way past the thinning crowd of people, headed towards their final stop: the Tunnel of Love. The line was short, since everyone else was finally starting to call it a day and head home, and they didn’t have to wait long. Only a few other couples got on the ride with them, so they chose the cart all the way in the back that allowed for more privacy.

The ride started, and as it went by at its slow pace, Jyn rested her head on Cassian’s shoulder and let out a contented sigh. Tilting his head to the side, he planted a kiss to her temple and pulled her in even closer, relishing every single second of all of it. Everything was perfect.

The week prior, he’d been stressing himself out over how he’d manage to make this Valentine’s Day not be disastrous like the one last year. He didn’t want to repeat the incident in which he’d almost burnt the house down because the curtains caught aflame from the candles he’d set around the room in effort to be romantic for Jyn. But it seemed evident from the fact that she’d been smiling nonstop for at least an hour now that this year had turned out to be a success.

They passed through a dark tunnel lit up only with neon lights, and it was quite hard to see. He was about to say something to Jyn when he was suddenly cut off short by the feeling of her lips pressing hard to his. It was a pleasant surprise, suddenly being kissed in the darkness like this, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a low groan as her tongue sought out his. She kissed him hard, biting down on his lower lip and pulling gently, making it all the more harder for him not to make any noise.

“Jyn,” he whispered, panting heavily from the intensity of the kiss. 

“Shh.” She quieted him with her lips, bringing him down into the seat with her. Threading his fingers through her hair, he pulled her in deeper and moved his mouth down to give her neck a bit of attention. Jyn gasped, digging her nails through the fabric of his shirt into his back, right at the place where she always left marks in a way of claiming him as hers. It was also sign that he was doing a good job, so he started using his tongue just a bit more on her pulse. She let out a muffled cry into the fabric of his jacket which, if not for the loud corny love songs playing in the background, could've been heard by any of the other passengers. 

He would have given more, if the ride hadn’t ended before he could do so. Reluctantly, they both pulled away from each other and got out of their cart, headed toward the exit when the operator of the ride said something that caught his attention.

“Alright, lovebirds, gather ‘round and we’ll show you the photos we took of you all while you were in the Tunnel of Love!”

Cassian looked to Jyn, whose expression mirrored exactly how he felt, and they quickly shuffled past the other couples and rushed out the door. They quickened their pace when they heard a collective gasp from behind them. 

Jyn laughed nervously. “So in less than one day, we’ve been caught in the act at least three times.”

“That might be a new record.” 

“Yeah, well I’m not sure that’s a record I would be proud of to break. Maybe we should be a bit more cautious in public.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying, but you’re always teasing me when I go out in public.” 

“I’m only trying to prep you up for when we get back to the house.” Jyn took his arm and wrapped it around her neck, snuggling into him as they walked. “You just need to learn a bit more self-restraint, or else I’m going to have be the one to restrain you.”

“You say that as if it’s something I won’t enjoy.” 

“Well, after a few hours of disciplining you, you’ll be begging me for mercy.”

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Cassian smiled, contented in the fact that they would end Valentine’s Day off with a bang.


End file.
